Un Pas en Avant Deux Pas en Arrière
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Le Japonais grogna. "On a couché ensemble, et alors? Ca ne fait pas de nous des âmes soeurs ou je ne sais quoi. D'ailleurs, je me demande, est-ce que tu en possèdes même une ? D'âme?" OS Laviyuu. Traduction.


**Un Pas en Avant, Deux Pas en Arrière**

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà, je reviens avec une nouvelle traduction. Non, je n'essaie pas de faire concurrence à Niacy, il se trouve juste qu'on a choisi toutes les deux la mission de traduire toutes les Laviyuu et Yuvi du fandom anglais. Arf, je plaisante xD

Celle-ci est ma préférée après Letters in B major, même si je pense qu'elle ne plaira pas à tout le monde, pour la simple raison qu'il ne s'y passe quasiment rien. Pourquoi l'avoir traduite alors, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, parce que cet énorme dialogue relève tout bonnement du génie. Je n'ai jamais vu Lavi et Kanda aussi IC dans une autre fic. Les étapes de leur bras de fer sont si bien retranscrites qu'on ne peut que se laisser prendre au jeu nous aussi. C'est du grand art, moi j'vous l'dis.

Anyway I'm so glad, tantulum, that you gave me your agreement. Translating this fic meant the world to me. This fandom needs more manipulative-bastard-Lavi :P

A/n - Disclaimer : -man ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci. C'est de la pure FICTION.

Cet histoire contient des éléments d'un univers alternatif (moi j'en ai pas vu mais ma foi si elle le dit… xD).

Titre original : One Step Forward Two Steps Back, de Tantulum

J'ai essayé de relire au maximum mais le texte est vraiment très long. Il est possible que j'ai oublié quelques fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**oOo**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Une voix amicale et un peu curieuse jaillit dans la pénombre de la pièce. La seule lumière provenait de la lune qui brillait à travers l'unique fenêtre.

Il y eut un bref silence avant qu'une seconde voix, qui paraissait bien moins chaleureuse en comparaison, ne lui réponde « Je pensais que c'était évident. »

« Quoi ? Que tu es un connard? » demanda le roux, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et haussant un sourcil. « Ouais, c'est pas faux. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs grogna et continua à fouiller dans son placard, n'accordant pas un seul regard à l'autre homme. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, au fait? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné la permission d'entrer. »

Lavi haussa les épaules et gratifia Kanda d'un petit sourire espiègle que ce dernier ne vit pas puisque son attention se portait ailleurs. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Le roux répéta sa première question, ignorant délibérément les reproches de l'autre.

Kanda laissa échapper un long grondement alors que ses mains bougeaient avec fureur dans l'un des tiroirs du bas. « Je cherche quelque chose. »

L'oeil vert du roux s'illumina et il tendit le cou, curieux. « Pour quoi faire? »

Les mains de Kanda stoppèrent leur mouvement pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation et il tourna finalement la tête pour regarder Lavi de sa position accroupie, lui décochant une œillade interrogative. « Pourquoi tu es là? »

Lavi haussa de nouveau les épaules, pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit. « Je voulais te demander comment s'était passée ta mission bien sûr. »

Le brun honora les paroles de l'autre d'une mine renfrognée. « Ca, tu le sais déjà. Tu as bien entendu Pousse de Soja et la fille me harceler avec ça dans le couloir. »

Le roux soupira avec bonne humeur et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. « Tu aboyais comme un roquet pour qu'ils te foutent la paix. En quoi c'est sensé me renseigner sur le bilan de la mission? Oh, évidemment, tu aboyais donc ça veut dire que toi, tu vas bien. » s'amusa-t-il, son œil unique pétillant de joie. « Sinon, vous avez réussi à ramener l'Innocence? »

Kanda se redressa et se leva, semblant avoir oublié pour le moment qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son placard. Le regard qu'il dirigeait vers le roux était presque plus noir que ses cheveux, qui étaient comme toujours attachés en une haute queue de cheval. « Ne m'insulte pas, abruti. Si tu veux tellement connaître le déroulement de ma mission, attends jusqu'à ce que j'ai rendu mon putain de rapport. De toute façon, Komui ne le lira même pas. »

« C'est parce qu'il sait à quel point tu écris mal, » remarqua Lavi en souriant légèrement.

« Non, juste parce que c'est une sale feignasse, comme toi quand il ne s'agit pas de tes livres ou de s'occuper des affaires des autres, » commenta froidement Kanda.

L'expression de Lavi se fit exagérément offensée. « Je suis sur le point de devenir un Bookman. Les livres, c'est mon rayon et je dois aussi enregistrer tous les évènements et me rencarder sur tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je comprends pourquoi certains trouvent ça dérangeant parfois… » Il lança un clin d'œil au Japonais. « Mais ce n'est jamais une mauvaise chose que de se préoccuper de ses amis. »

A ces mots, quelque chose changea dans les traits de Kanda et son regard devint encore plus hostile, si c'était possible. Il y eut une étincelle de… peut-être de dégoût visible dans ses yeux pendant un bref instant. « Ne mens pas, » cracha-t-il. « Je me fiche que tu te pavanes avec tes airs de tricheur mais n'ouvre pas ta grande gueule pour me servir tes conneries. Pas ici, pas dans ma propre chambre. »

Lavi se figea et cligna des yeux. « S'il te plaît Yu, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, plaçant une main sur sa nuque et riant doucement. « Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Tu deviens parano. Enfin, tu l'as toujours été mais ça empire. Ne vois-tu pas… »

« Ta gueule, » siffla Kanda. Il bougea rapidement pour placer son corps juste devant celui de l'autre jeune homme. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas me servir tes conneries, pas dans ma propre chambre. » Il parla lentement et avec calme, s'assurant que son message arriverait bien à destination, une fois pour toutes.

Pendant quelques secondes, le roux parut surpris et il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches avant que son visage perde soudain toute trace de confusion. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, s'éloignant du Japonais pour se reposer contre le mur derrière lui. Il soupira, rit une fois de plus et ferma son œil. Quand il l'ouvrit de nouveau, un certain changement semblait avoir pris place dans les profondeurs émeraude.

« Je n'arriverai pas à te sortir ça du crâne, n'est-ce pas? »

Le brun fixait un point devant lui, un calme glacial se lisant dans toute son attitude. « Si tu n'as rien à dire, va-t-en. Comme je l'ai mentionné tout à l'heure, je ne t'ai pas invité en premier lieu. »

« Non, » répondit Lavi, un léger accent d'amertume se glissant inconsciemment dans sa voix. « Tu n'invites jamais personne ici. »

Le regard de Kanda se fit encore plus dur et il tourna un peu la tête sur le côté pour voir le visage de l'autre dans son intégralité. « Si tu me connais si bien, pourquoi tu reviens toujours? » demanda-t-il sur un ton provocateur, ses yeux gris foncé essayant presque de creuser un trou dans le corps de l'autre.

Le roux resta silencieux pendant un long moment et ce fut comme si une ombre particulièrement sinistre avait recouvert son visage. Il la chassa en faisant claquer sa langue d'une façon presque insolente.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui énerve Yuu le plus… C'est que tu sois obligé de parler à quelqu'un qui a réussi à voir à travers ton masque au moins une fois ou que tu aies couché avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas réel pour toi? »

L'expression du Japonais se figea complètement. « Là tout de suite, c'est parce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois un imposteur, je sais que tu en es un. »

Lavi acquiesça plusieurs fois, dans un geste de pure ironie. « Ouais, bien sûr que tu le sais. Après tout, quiconque voudrait être ami avec toi et t'écouter te plaindre à longueur de temps doit être timbré. Je ne peux pas être réel. Je commence sérieusement à en douter moi-même. »

Kanda ne bougea même pas un muscle. Son corps était si tendu que ça en paraissait presque douloureux mais le Japonais parvint à s'en débarrasser sans perdre la moindre parcelle de sa grâce naturelle. « Ton jeu se fait vieux. Va chercher tes _amis_ et exerce tes talents sur eux. J'en ai marre de perdre mon temps avec tes conneries. » Il tourna les talons et repartit vers le placard, faisant clairement comprendre au roux qu'il était congédié.

Pourtant Lavi n'était pas tout à fait prêt à se soumettre à l'idée de Kanda. « Ce serait aussi plus facile pour eux d'être tes amis, si tu arrêtais de les traiter comme de la merde. »

Kanda grogna mais s'arrêta, ne se retournant pas pour autant. « Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre… Au moins je les respecte assez pour ne pas les encourager. »

Cela provoqua un rire méchant chez le roux. « Oh allez, tu ne respectes personne, même pas toi-même. C'est pour ça que tu continues à avoir ce… comportement autodestructeur. »

« Mes blessures sont secondaires, » l'informa Kanda avec nonchalance.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » rétorqua Lavi, un peu trop vite pour être honnête aux yeux de ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné par avance la réponse de l'autre.

La déclaration du roux sembla emplir toute la pièce et se plaça lourdement entre eux, tout comme le silence qui se prolongeait.

Kanda tourna doucement la tête mais pas assez pour être capable d'apercevoir l'autre homme. « Sors de ma chambre. »

Le premier reflexe de Lavi fut de chercher Mugen d'un œil. Elle reposait contre l'une des quenouilles du lit mais pas du côté de la chambre où se trouvait Kanda. Assez loin pour le moment. « Oh, aurais-je frappé là où ça fait mal, Yuu? » railla-t-il. « Ca ne te plaît pas d'être dans l'introspection de temps en temps? Pourtant, ça peut te donner plein de nouvelles idées et… »

« Ne viens pas m'emmerder avec ton introspection ! » aboya Kanda avant de se retourner complètement. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire ou tu ne serais pas capable de te regarder dans un miroir parce que ton reflet t'apparaîtrait juste repoussant. »

L'Œil de Lavi s'écarquilla un instant, puis il commença à glousser. « Merde, je ne suis pas si moche que ça. Evidemment tout le monde ne peut pas être béni par un visage comme le tien mais, si tu permets, je ne suis pas si déplaisant à regarder moi-même et je ne pense vraiment pas qu… »

« Arrête de jouer au con, » gronda le Japonais en faisant encore un pas en direction de l'autre homme. « Même toi tu n'es pas si stupide. En fait, tu es bien plus intelligent que ce que tu veux nous faire croire, et je m'en contrefous mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu continues à me tourner autour. Fais ton putain de boulot, fais ce que tu as à faire mais reste aussi loin de moi que possible. »

Les orbes gris foncé fixaient leur homologue de jade, lui-même empli d'une légère touche d'insécurité, jusqu'à ce que cette émotion soit balayée complètement et remplacée par une résistance entêtée et même par une étincelle de dangerosité inhabituelle. Puis Lavi traversa soudain la distance qui les séparait et Kanda ne put que cligner des yeux de surprise car il n'avait pas anticipé une telle réaction. « Et si je ne veux pas rester loin de toi? »

Le Japonais s'adapta rapidement à la nouvelle situation. Il croisa les bras pour créer une nouvelle barrière entre eux. « Je n'ai absolument rien à foutre de ce que tu veux. Tes désirs sont si insignifiants à mes yeux qu'ils n'existent même pas. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Lavi avec assurance. Il avança son visage encore plus près, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. « Pourtant la dernière fois que _mes désirs _étaient à l'unisson de _tes désirs_, ça ne te dérangeait pas, pas vrai? »

Le Japonais renifla. « On a couché ensemble, et alors? Ca ne fait pas de nous des âmes sœurs ou je ne sais quoi. D'ailleurs, je me demande, est-ce que tu en possèdes même une? D'âme? »

L'homme à l'œil vert sourit cruellement. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une âme pour baiser Yuu. »

Kanda plissa immédiatement les yeux. « Mais tu as besoin d'autre chose que tu ne vas plus garder très longtemps si tu ne te ressaisis pas et vite. Je ne plaisante pas. »

« C'est trop bête, » rumina Lavi tout en plaçant un doigt au coin de la bouche de Kanda, poussant doucement sur sa lèvre supérieure. « Tu es si mignon quand tu sour…AHH! »

Le roux s'était écarté brusquement de l'autre, le fixant maintenant sans y croire, avant que son regard ne se pose sur ses mains. L'une tenait fermement un bout de l'autre. « Tu m'as mordu! » Une fois de plus Lavi leva son œil avant de le retourner vers son doigt. « Putain Yuu, tu m'as mordu! »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne plaisantais pas et maintenant tu as enfin compris le… » Kanda fut interrompu alors que le poing de Lavi s'élançait en avant pour s'écraser contre ses côtes. Côté gauche. Deuxième et troisième côtes. Bordel ! Le Japonais tomba à genoux en laissant échapper un sifflement. La paume de l'une de ses mains se pressa contre la surface douloureuse pendant que l'autre le soutenait au sol. Il put entendre l'autre glousser avec satisfaction.

« Je l'ai vu quand tu t'es relevé tout à l'heure. Tu ne bougeais pas comme d'habitude. Tu bouges comme ça seulement quand tu veux faire attention sans que les autres le sachent. »

Le Japonais serra le poing toujours pressé contre sa poitrine. « Sale fouineur. »

« Oh, est-ce que tu peux vraiment te mettre en colère contre moi pour ça? » demanda Lavi en s'accroupissant devant Kanda. « Parfois, il y a si peu de sources de divertissement. Que reste-t-il d'autre à un pauvre apprenti Bookman sinon observer les personnes les plus intéressantes autour de lui? »

Le Japonais tenta de se déplacer, s'asseyant un peu plus loin. « Je ne suis pas intéressant. » Les doigts de Kanda se crispèrent sur le sol alors qu'il essayait avec difficulté de s'empêcher de trembler.

Lavi était occupé à se glisser plus près de lui, tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de l'autre. « Hum, je pense que je dois protester, » dit-il, son œil ne quittant pas une seconde le visage du Japonais. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, étonné. « Là, par exemple, pourquoi est-ce toujours quand tu as mal que tu parais le plus séduisant? Tu aimes souffrir à ce point? »

Les traits de Kanda s'assombrirent de colère. « Je n'aurai pas eu besoin de souffrir si un stupide connard n'avait p… »

Les paroles du brun furent étouffées par une paire de lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, dans un baiser violent qui ne contenait aucune trace de gentillesse, juste de la force brute. Il était dirigé par un besoin, un désir soudain qui avait pris possession du roux et paraissait encore trop étrange au Japonais pour qu'il comprenne les intentions de l'autre. Ce qu'il comprit quand même, c'était qu'il n'était pas amusé le moins du monde par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Pourtant, quand il essaya de le repousser, Kanda trouva plus de résistance qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Le flux de douleur déjà omniprésent dans ses côtes augmenta quand Lavi fit claquer sa main exprès sur la poitrine de Kanda. Le roux réussit à prendre le dessus assez longtemps pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et il utilisa tout son poids pour faire basculer Kanda en arrière et le clouer au sol.

« Tu es mort, » dit-il froidement à Lavi.

« Vraiment? » demanda le roux d'une voix douce, souriant gentiment, pendant que trois de ses doigts retraçaient la mâchoire du brun.

Kanda éloigna violemment sa tête. « Dégage ! »

« Non, » répondit le roux, joueur.

Le Japonais frissonnait presque de rage contenue et il dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour garder un ton ferme. « Dégage _tout de suite_. »

Lavi leva son œil au ciel. « Ah Yuu, tu n'es pas marrant, mec. » Mais il bougea finalement et les muscles contractés de Kanda se relachèrent un peu quand il fut confronté à la perspective d'être bientôt débarrassé de Lavi. Pourtant, en un instant, l'humeur du roux bascula de manière totalement inattendue et, au lieu de se reculer, il attaqua subitement.

« Putain qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? » hurla Kanda, indigné et il pressa deux doigts contre sa lèvre inférieure ensanglantée.

« Tu vois, » répondit Lavi en désignant le doigt de sa main droite qui portait à présent la marque des dents rageuses de Kanda. Il était assis à une distance respectable qu'il avait placée entre eux dans un élan de sagesse après avoir commis son sombre forfait. « Ton sang contre le mien. C'est de bonne guerre, non? »

Pendant un moment, Kanda fixa Lavi avec une totale incrédulité.

« Tu me fais un foin à cause de ce putain de doigt? J'aurais du l'arracher, merde ! »

Le roux secoua la tête, nullement déconcerté. « Eh bien, rappelle-moi d'éviter de mettre une quelconque partie de mon être dans ta bouche de sitôt. » Il sourit méchamment. « D'un autre côté, c'est une méthode efficace pour que tu la boucles, n'est-ce pas? Et une occasion parfaite pour toi de trouver pour ta langue acérée une meilleure utilité que celle d'insulter gratuitement les gens innocents. »

Kanda lui envoya un regard de pur dégoût qui fit exploser de rire Lavi. « Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une occasion de trancher le truc bruyant qui te sert de tête. »

Lavi se reposa sur ses coudes et soupira, amusé. « Tu ne veux pas vraiment que je parte ; tu n'as même pas encore essayé de trouver Mugen. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de la chercher pour savoir exactement où elle est. » La menace dans les paroles de Kanda aurait pu être manquée par n'importe qui mais Lavi avait tendance à comprendre plus de choses que les autres. Alors, après que le Japonais, faisant fi de sa blessure, ait presque volé jusqu'à son lit et attrapé son épée par la garde, il eut une mauvaise surprise en se retournant vers son hôte importun.

Les yeux de Kanda s'écarquillèrent et il se figea sur place. « Tu avais promis de ne pas toucher à ça! »

Il y eut un court silence et le roux prit le temps d'observer l'objet entre ses mains, avant de réussir à en détourner son attention assez longtemps pour offrir au Japonais un sourire paresseux. « Non, pas moi. C'était _Lavi_. »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » Kanda serrait son katana si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

Le roux ne cessa pas de sourire ; mais c'était un étrange sourire sans une once de gaieté ou de sincérité. C'était un sourire _étranger _que Kanda aurait pu remarquer s'il avait regardé l'autre en face. « Oh, mais c'est toi qui as commencé, non? Alors il va se passer quoi maintenant, Kanda? »

« Repose-le, » grogna le japonais entre ses dents tandis que son regard restait fixé sur l'objet de verre entre les mains de l'autre. Il ressemblait à une panthère noire prête à bondir, attendant juste que son petit soit à l'abri pour pouvoir massacrer sa proie en paix.

Lavi parut tout sauf impressionné par ces mots. « Tu sais qu'un jour je finirai par découvrir ce que c'est, alors pourquoi ne pas me le dire tout de suite? »

Ce fut la nuance dans la voix du roux qui amena finalement le regard de Kanda jusqu'à son visage. La bouche du brun s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une sorte d'étincelle de reconnaissance avant de se remplir de colère à nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas crever ailleurs? »

« Oh, c'est si cruel de ta part, Kanda. Vraiment méchant. Et pourtant je pensais que ceci, » Il cogna doucement contre le récipient de verre avec son ongle. « te rendrait un peu plus coopératif. »

« Arrête de faire ça, » le prévint le Japonais avec un air mauvais.

« Quoi? » demanda le roux en levant innocemment un sourcil. « Ca tu veux dire? » Et il frappa encore le verre, cette fois avec ses jointures. Le son résonna anormalement fort dans la pièce obscure. Ce qui fut encore plus bruyant, cependant, ce fut l'explosion de Kanda.

« Putain ! Ce n'est pas un de tes jeux stupides ! Repose-le immédiatement ! Je te préviens, ne m'oblige pas à venir. Je suis sérieux. » A la fin de sa phrase, la voix de Kanda s'était un peu calmée mais ça n'atténua en rien l'intensité de son regard. Il reflétait une évidente promesse de meurtre.

Lavi soupira pendant qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Du calme. Je le reposerai…plus tard, mais avant j'ai besoin que tu fasses trois petites choses pour moi. »

Kanda gronda. « Mon cul ouais ! Je ne suis pas ta putain de marionn… Fais gaffe ! »

« Oups. » Le roux gloussa, stabilisant l'objet de verre entre ses mains. « Il a failli tomber, pas vrai? Ce serait pas bon, hein? La jolie fleur… elle a déjà perdu quelques pétales… Tu as l'air un peu pâle Kanda, tout va bien? »

Le torse du Japonais se soulevait un peu plus vite que d'habitude et sa main droite s'accrochait à Mugen deux fois plus fort qu'avant. « Repose-le. »

« Trois choses, » rétorqua Lavi, impitoyable. Rien ne subsistait du sourire qui avait éclairé ses traits quelques secondes auparavant.

« Très bien, » cracha Kanda après un long moment de tension où leurs yeux s'étaient engagés dans un duel silencieux. Lavi avait gagné, et le Japonais était pour l'instant incapable de trouver un chemin hors de son piège.

« Parfait, » L'Œil de Lavi s'illumina. « Avant tout, pose Mugen sur le lit, d'accord ? C'est dérangeant de te parler tout en craignant que ton poignet se brise d'une minute à l'autre. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, ça a déjà l'air vraiment douloureux tu sais. »

« Che. » Kanda s'assura de paraître le plus écœuré possible avant de finalement abdiquer et de poser le katana sur les couvertures de son lit. Pas trop hors de portée cependant.

« Voilà, très bien. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, pas vrai? » commenta Lavi. Il semblait sur le point de dire autre chose quand le Japonais l'interrompit brutalement.

« La deuxième chose, c'est quoi? »

Le roux ne prit pas longtemps pour répondre à cette question. « Appelle-moi Lavi. »

« Quoi? » cracha Kanda, déconcerté.

Le roux lui envoya un regard condescendant. « Tu pensais que je n'avais pas remarqué, hein? Tu ne m'as pas appelé Lavi une seule fois depuis que je suis entré dans ta chambre et même avant ça… c'est ta façon de te convaincre que je ne suis pas réel? » le questionna-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeau semblait avoir quelques difficultés à se contenir, vu qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations par le nez ; et ses mains qui n'avaient à présent plus rien pour s'occuper s'étaient fermées en poings. Le roux attendit patiemment que l'autre parle de nouveau, se distrayant en faisant courir ses doigts sur le verre dans un mouvement circulaire.

« Lavi, donc, » siffla Kanda à travers ses mâchoires serrées.

« Parfait, » commenta joyeusement l'apprenti Bookman. « Et maintenant la troisième chose… hum, laisse-moi y réfléchir encore un peu… »

« Lavi, » grogna le Japonais, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Crache le morceau. »

« Tes cheveux, » s'écria le roux comme s'il avait simplement attendu que l'autre l'interrompe, et Kanda ne put que le fixer de nouveau avec un regard qui contenait une grande quantité de confusion et d'agacement. Pour le moment, cependant, bien plus de confusion que d'agacement et Lavi sourit comme s'il avait aussi anticipé cela.

« Détache-les, » finit-il par déclarer et les yeux de Kanda s'élargirent avant de se plisser complètement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se ferma de nouveau. Son regard glissa jusqu'au sablier puis revint au visage de Lavi. « Si je le fais, tu le reposes. »

« Si tu le fais, je le repose. » Le roux acquiesça pour confirmation, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement.

« Et tu le laisses où il est, tu ne le touches plus _jamais_. »

Lavi leva son œil au ciel. « Oh s'il te plaît, arrête le mélodrame, c'est pas comme si… »

« Plus _jamais_. »

L'homme à l'œil vert eut un sourire sardonique. « Si ça fait plaisir à Yuu. »

Le regard de Kanda devint encore plus noir si c'était seulement possible. « Et arrête de m'appeler Yuu. »

Le roux fit immédiatement la grimace. « Nan, là ça va trop loin. Comment devrais-je t'appeler sinon Yuu? Kanda? »

« Tu le faisais bien un peu plus tôt, » commenta le Japonais, toujours aussi froidement.

Lavi pencha la tête sur le côté, arborant une expression curieuse. « Quoi donc? »

« M'appeler Kanda, » cracha-t-il, visiblement agacé par le comportement de l'autre.

« Oh oui, effectivement, j'ai fait ça, » dit le roux presque avec mélancolie avant qu'un large sourire reprenne place sur son visage. « Ah, tu as remarqué, si c'est pas mignon. »

« Putain Lavi, repose-le juste, qu'on en finisse. » La voix du Japonais semblait tendue et sa main droite remonta pour aller pincer le bout de son nez.

Le roux secoua la tête. « Non, non, non, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Allez, toi d'abord. »

Kanda soupira bruyamment avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent. Il tendit finalement le bras dans un geste d'impatience et retira sans douceur le ruban de ses cheveux. « Voilà, tu es satisfait? Ils sont détachés, à ton tour. »

La bouche de Lavi s'était entrouverte pendant que Kanda effectuait son geste mais aucun mot ne la franchit comme il continuait simplement de le fixer. Jusqu'à ce que le grondement inamical du Japonais et le tapement de son pied ne semble le ramener à la réalité. « Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais être si brutal. Ce n'est pas la faute de tes cheveux, Yuu. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas? » demanda Kanda d'une manière désinvolte. « Que tu es un idiot? Non, tu as raison, c'est la faute de la personne responsable de tes gênes foireux et maintenant… » Il pointa du doigt la place habituelle du sablier sur la petite table.

Lavi ricana, secoua la tête, et enfin, enfin remit le sablier, avec à l'intérieur la fleur de lotus, à son emplacement légitime.

La posture de Kanda sembla se relâcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que la personne responsable de ses tourments était toujours dans la même pièce que lui. Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il faisait deux pas en avant, avant qu'il paraisse changer d'avis de nouveau, s'approchant de son lit, pas pour chercher Mugen mais juste pour s'y asseoir.

Le roux avait regardé la démonstration qui s'effectuait face à lui avec une expression attentive, ne baissant pas sa garde. Cependant, à présent que le Japonais semblait avoir renoncé à recourir à la violence -au moins pour l'instant, il se laissa aller contre le mur. Il attendit que Kanda lui redise de partir mais, quand le silence s'éternisa, il tourna la tête pour jeter au lotus un dernier coup d'œil pensif.

« Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas? » demanda Lavi d'un air plutôt détaché, comme si la réponse de Kanda lui importait peu au final.

Le Japonais tendit sa jambe gauche et regarda le plafond, l'un de ses doigts vérifiant l'état de sa lèvre éclatée. « Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, _toi_? »

Lavi gloussa doucement. « Touché. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel le Japonais ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos repose sur ses couvertures.

« Je _finirai_ par le découvrir un jour ou l'autre. »

« Quand ça arrivera, je m'en foutrai. » La voix de Kanda était calme et semblait assez désintéressée.

Le roux fixa l'autre jeune homme avec incrédulité. « Est-ce que ça veut dire… que tu ne te soucies pas du fait que je sache ou non et que tu fais juste le difficile? Wow, c'est tellement… Yuu. » Le visage de Lavi montra quelque chose de comparable à une adulation sincère avant qu'il remue contre le mur, sa langue pointant dans sa réflexion. Soudain il eut un grand sourire et montra Kanda d'un geste de la main. « Ou peut-être que tu as peur que la découverte de ton petit secret te rende moins intéressant? Ne t'inquiète pas, du moment que tu ne deviens pas laid à cause d'une mutilation ou d'une maladie qui te défigurerait, je ne t'abandonnerai pas de sitôt - à condition que quelqu'un de plus mignon ne se montre pas, bien sûr. »

Le brun haussa les épaules, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, pendant que les doigts de sa main droite glissaient inconsciemment sur la garde de Mugen. « Je me fous de qui tu baises tant que tu ne me forces pas à regarder. En plus, tu devrais chercher quelqu'un d'autre vu que je t'ai déjà dit que la dernière fois était la dernière. »

La bouche de Lavi s'ouvrit, et largement. « Ouais, mais tu disais ça aussi les fois précédentes, alors pourquoi ça a soudain de l'importance? »

Kanda se releva sur ses coudes afin d'être capable d'envoyer au roux de sous sa frange un regard perçant. « Parce que la dernière fois, j'étais sérieux. »

L'homme à l'œil vert balaya sa réponse. « Comment tu peux en être sûr? C'était il y a quarante-sept jours. Tu auras pu me taquiner, ou juste essayer de jouer au connard, ou ça fait simplement partie de ton idée de préliminaires réussis. »

« Tu as compté? » Les traits du Japonais ne montraient rien d'autre que la consternation.

Le roux lança à l'autre homme un regard de défi. « J'ai compté, et alors? Je suis un apprenti Bookman, pas vrai? Je me souviens des choses, je compte les choses. J'aime les chiffres et les nombres. Enfin, pas tous… certains de ces livres d'histoire dont le Vieux Panda me gave étaient vraiment de trop. Il y a une limite à ce qu'un homme peut endurer avant de perdre la boule, tu vois? »

« T'as juste un problème dans ta tête, » déclara Kanda avant de se préparer à se rallonger.

La botte droite de Lavi frotta contre le sol. « Alors, à propos du sexe… »

Le haut du corps du Japonais se releva vivement. « NON! »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! » se plaignit le roux. « Tu peux pas décider d'un truc pareil tout seul! »

Kanda grogna grossièrement. « Je suis putain de sûr de pas avoir besoin de te consulter. »

« Quoi? Qui sinon moi? Par nature, à propos de ce sujet il y a au moins deux personnes concernées ! » Lavi leva deux doigts pour l'emphase.

Le Japonais chassa durement une fine mèche de cheveux collée au coin de sa bouche. « Ton intelligence m'étonnera toujours mais, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je m'en contrefous. Que toute cette _chose_ soit arrivée était une erreur depuis le début et maintenant que je dis que c'est fini, ça l'est. »

Lavi laissa échapper un long soupir ennuyé. « Je vois, » constata-t-il en tirant sur son bandana pour l'ajuster, avant de simplement rester silencieux.

« Tu vois quoi? » cracha finalement Kanda, se sentant visiblement provoqué.

Le roux haussa les épaules, apparemment occupé à observer son doigt meurtri avec une fascination nouvelle. « Tu traverses une de ces humeurs… »

« Ce n'est pas une putain d'humeur, » insista sombrement le Japonais. « C'Est-ce que j'ai décidé et tu ne pourras rien y changer alors bordel n'essaie même pas et accepte-le ! »

Lavi leva ses deux mains en guise de reddition avant de les croiser de nouveau sur son torse. « D'accord, si tu le dis… J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de victimes cette fois. »

Kanda se figea, ayant apparemment besoin de quelques instants pour s'adapter au brusque changement de sujet dans leur conversation. « C'est une guerre, » répondit-il ensuite avec un visage de marbre. « Il y a toujours des victimes dans une guerre. »

L'apprenti Bookman acquiesça. « Les traqueurs ont dit qu'il y a avait eu une embuscade, bien qu'on ne s'attendait pas à trouver autant d'Akuma à cet endroit… il a dû y avoir un sacré massacre dans ce village. »

« C'est une guerre. » Kanda ne fit que répéter ces mots, son visage ne montrant toujours pas de réaction quelconque.

« Alors, quand tu es arrivé, la plupart des gens étaient déjà morts, pas vrai? »

Le Japonais plissa légèrement les yeux et regarda le roux. Il semblait essayer de comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir avec son questionnement soudain. « Oui, ils étaient morts. C'était une joyeuse parade de cadavres, quand il y en avait encore un. Ca satisfait ta curiosité pour le moment ? » Kanda lança à Lavi un regard mauvais et se leva. « Si tu as déjà parlé aux traqueurs, pourquoi tu prends la peine de venir m'interroger sur cette putain de mission ? »

Le roux arbora une expression de pure innocence. « Comme tu l'as dit, j'étais juste curieux. Mais j'ai bien compris ; tu ne vas pas chialer toute la nuit même si tu as dû te frayer un chemin dans le sang de tous ces gens. »

« Che » souffla Kanda. Il fit ensuite le tour de son lit en enlevant lentement son manteau. « _Tu_ l'aurais fait peut-être? » Il posa le vêtement à présent inutile sur la seule chaise de la pièce.

« Ca devait faire beaucoup de sang, » médita Lavi, ignorant complètement le dernier commentaire de Kanda. « Les traqueurs qui sont revenus avant toi étaient vraiment traumatisés, tu sais. L'un d'eux est encore dans l'aile psychiatrique… »

Kanda pencha la tête et jeta à Lavi un regard ennuyé. « C'est quoi le but de tout ça? »

« Le but? » demanda le roux en haussant un sourcil. « On parle, c'est tout. »

Le visage de Kanda montra de sérieux signes de déplaisir. « Très bien, dans ce cas cette _conversation_ est terminée. Je viens juste de rentrer de mission. J'ai des courbatures et je suis fatigué et je ne veux pas m'emmerder avec tes conneries. »

Lavi fit claquer sa langue. « Wow, tu dois vraiment être stressé, sinon tu n'admettrais pas aussi facilement être courbaturé et fatigué. »

« _Si_ je suis stressé c'est parce que tu me stresses à me harceler avec ton babillage stupide, » remarqua Kanda sournoisement. « Alors, maintenant, _dégage_ ! »

Le roux s'éloigna du mur mais, au lieu de se diriger vers la porte, il marcha à grands pas vers l'autre homme. « Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif ? On s'est à peine parlé depuis un mois, pendant deux semaines et demie on ne s'est même pas vus. »

Kanda observa l'approche de Lavi, sceptique. « Et quelle période tranquille ça aurait été si seulement il n'y avait pas eu le Moyashi et ses hurlements dépressifs. Quand il n'essaie pas de jouer au noble martyr. »

Lavi secoua la tête alors qu'il continuait de marcher lentement vers l'autre homme. « Tu n'es pas très juste avec lui. Il a beaucoup grandi, surtout durant l'année écoulée. »

Kanda grogna, implacable. « Comme si on avait le choix. Tu grandis ou tu t'écroules, c'est comme ça. »

Le roux, qui avait désormais atteint la place qu'il voulait derrière le dos de Kanda, plaça son menton sur l'épaule du concerné, ignorant totalement le raidissement instantané du corps du Japonais et eut même le cran de laisser un bras glisser autour de la taille de Kanda. « Pourquoi est-ce que ton visage était couvert de sang? Et tes cheveux? » demanda le roux sur un ton neutre, sa voix affectée ni par la gentillesse ni par une curiosité inappropriée.

Le brun, qui s'était déjà préparé à déloger l'autre de son corps, fut assez surpris par la question pour demeurer dans leur position momentanée. Une nouvelle période de silence emplit au moins les soixante secondes suivantes.

« C'est tombé à travers le toit. »

« Quoi donc? » demanda Lavi de cette voix neutre qui sembla être assez simple et discrète pour empêcher que l'autre ne le frappe tout de suite.

« Le cadavre, quoi d'autre? » rétorqua impatiemment Kanda, avec une attitude qui exprimait l'agacement qu'il ressentait face au manque de compréhension immédiate de l'autre.

Le roux leva un peu le menton et sa tête tourna légèrement en direction du Japonais. « Tu veux dire qu'un cadavre t'est tombé dessus? » Sa voix semblait à présent tout sauf neutre.

Kanda grogna et repoussa le bras de Lavi avant de s'éloigner. Cependant à mi-chemin il se retourna pour être capable d'offrir au roux un regard courroucé. « C'Est-ce que je viens de dire, non? »

Le jeune apprenti Bookman montrait les premiers signes de l'apparition d'un petit sourire. « Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas poussé? »

La question de Lavi poussa Kanda dans une rage délirante. « Je l'aurais fait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette putain de chambranle moisie et ce putain de sol avec toutes ces planches pourries et… oh, ferme ta gueule ! Ces enfoirés de traqueurs ! La prochaine fois je couperai leurs putain de langues pour qu'ils ne puissent plus répandre des rumeurs ! Ils me fixaient comme si j'avais une foutue hache enfoncée dans le crâne ! Et cette stupide tenancière d'hôtel qui gueulait comme une harpie avant qu'elle s'évanouisse, et quelques idiots ont appelé un docteur qui voulait quand même être payé alors qu'il n'avait rien à examiner là-bas en premier lieu ! »

« Alors après que j'ai botté son cul avide et que je me suis lavé, je pensais que le harcèlement serait enfin terminé mais regarde quelle jolie surprise j'ai eu en arrivant ici ! Je retourne dans ma chambre pour oublier que cette farce ait même pu avoir lieu juste pour être trouvé par la plus grosse nuisance de l'ordre tout entier, juste pour entendre que la nouvelle d'un « Kanda couvert de sang » a déjà atteint ses oreilles fouineuses, et, comme l'idiot qu'il est, il est, bien entendu, incapable de garder cette merde pour lui-même et de m'épargner son obsession maladive d'avoir besoin de connaître chaque putain de sorte de minuscule détail, et peu importe si ça le concerne ou pas ! »

Le roux avait désormais un sourire un peu forcé et il se frottait le cou, réfléchissant en quelque sorte à ses prochains mots. « Alors… quel genre de cadavre c'était? »

« Quel genre? » grogna Kanda. « Le genre tellement ouvert que ses intestins se faisaient la malle ! Le genre de cadavre dont la tête est tout juste retenue par un petit fil de tendon ! Un qui possédait encore à peine de quelconque trait reconnaissable et qui pissait le sang sur moi comme un foutu cadavre de cochon puant ! »

Lavi grimaça légèrement. « Oh, d'accord, peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure question à poser. »

Kanda le gratifia juste d'un regard lourd de sens.

Le roux soupira sans bruit et laisse ses mains retomber avant d'effectuer un geste étrange en direction du brun. « Mais tu dois admettre que tu te sens mieux maintenant. »

« Mieux? » railla sombrement Kanda. « Pour quelle raison je serais sensé me sentir mieux? »

Lavi haussa à peine les épaules et regarda par la fenêtre pendant un moment. « Eh bien, au vu de la masse de choses qui te sont venues à l'esprit à propos du problème, je dirais que tu avais envie de te décharger un peu depuis _très _longtemps. »

« N'importe quoi, » objecta immédiatement le Japonais dans un souffle.

Le roux leva son œil au ciel avant d'offrir à l'autre un petit sourire amusé. « Evidemment. Après tout, ce n'est pas grand-chose de presque se faire écraser par un mort et de se balader couvert de son sang pendant une bonne heure. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » rétorqua Kanda en bougeant de nouveau. « Si les gens sont trop sensibles et ne peuvent pas supporter ce genre de choses ils ne devraient pas devenir Exorcistes. »

La voix de Lavi ne portait plus aucune trace d'amusement quand il parla, son unique œil vert restant concentré sur le profil du Japonais. « Est-ce ça a jamais été un choix, cependant? »

La posture de Kanda sembla d'être totalement figée avant qu'il ne tourne finalement la tête, le côté droit de son visage à moitié caché derrière de longues mèches de cheveux noirs. Il ouvrit la bouche mais changea ensuite visiblement d'avis et la referma, secouant une fois la tête comme s'il voulait informer l'autre qu'il ne s'engagerait pas sur cette voie avec lui. Puis le Japonais marcha silencieusement jusqu'à son lit et s'assit sur le bord, levant une jambe afin de défaire sa botte.

« Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça, » offrit Lavi. Il s'était débarrassé de toutes les traces de consternation que leur précédente discussion auraient pu laisser sur lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour plonger droit dans une toute nouvelle conversation.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, » grogna Kanda.

« Oh allez, c'est normal que je le fasse. Après tout, j'ai aggravé ta blessure en te frappant. » Le roux fit les premiers pas en direction du lit. « Je sais que faire ça doit te faire mal, même si tu ne diras rien. »

Le brun lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Je t'ai mordu, tu m'as frappé. C'est bon. »

« Mais je t'ai frappé deux fois et n'oublie pas que je t'ai aussi mordu, » le raisonna Lavi en s'approchant davantage.

« Alors je vais juste te mordre encore deux fois et on devrait être quittes, » remarqua sournoisement Kanda.

« Ah, non, merci. » L'apprenti Bookman rit. « J'vais avoir besoin du reste de mes doigts pour écrire et d'autres trucs de ce genre, tu vois ? »

« Tu es droitier, » insista le Japonais, apparemment peu impressionné. « Tu as aussi cinq doigts sur ta main gauche. »

Le roux cligna de l'œil et s'arrêta de bouger pendant un moment. « Dis, c'est quoi ta lubie de vouloir mordre mes doigts tout d'un coup? » Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. « Ne me dis pas que ça te fait bander quand même? »

Kanda grogna tandis qu'il se débattait de nouveau avec les lacets de sa première botte. Il serra la mâchoire quand il dû se pencher plus en avant. « Ouais, c'était une expérience follement excitante. Le goût délicat de ton sang dans ma bouche pourrait seulement être surpassé par celui d'un cadavre puant. Et maintenant tu vas me dire que je n'aurais pas dû lever la tête, hein ? » remarqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Lavi s'assit aussi sur le lit, à une courte distance du Japonais et il offrit à l'autre un regard compatissant avant de tapoter ses propres genoux. « Allez, laisse-moi le faire. C'est pas une affaire d'état et tu as dit toi-même que tu étais fatigué. Je parie que tu n'as même pas dormi parce que tu étais occupé à te faire emmerder par les gens autour de toi. »

Pendant quelques instants, le brun eut l'air d'avoir intensément envie de contrer cet argument. Puis il leva la jambe sans un mot et Lavi, qui arborait déjà un petit sourire de satisfaction, eut le souffle coupé quand le pied de Kanda s'écrasa assez _violemment_ sur ses cuisses.

« Hé, ça, Yuu, c'était pas très sympa. »

Kanda haussa les épaules. « C'Est-ce que tu voulais. Maintenant arrête de te plaindre et au boulot. » Pour appuyer ses propos il fit remuer sa botte et Lavi s'empressa de l'attraper à deux mains pour la maintenir immobile.

« Je t'ai déjà informé du fait que tu ne ferais pas un bon employeur? » dit le roux en commençant à défaire les lacets de la botte de Kanda. « Tu es vraiment trop ferme. Les gens sont un peu comme des instruments, comme… des harpes, tu vois? Et si tu pinces tout le temps leurs cordes trop fort, ils vont se casser ; mais si tu es juste un peu plus attentionné, tu peux obtenir d'eux de belles chansons. Et si tu les joues aussi dans le bon ordre, tu peux faire une superbe musique. »

Le Japonais grogna en se remettant sur ses coudes. « C'est de toi que tu parles? » railla-t-il. « Tu penses que tu es une harpe? »

Le visage de Lavi se fit pensif. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Je pourrais ressembler à quel genre d'instruments? »

Kanda lui envoya un long regard sévère. « J'en dis que si tu dois être quelque chose, c'est bien le musicien, » cracha-t-il en se rallongeant, fermant complètement les yeux.

A cet instant, la conversation sembla se terminer de façon abrupte mais le roux était visiblement déterminé à ne pas laisser le silence se prolonger trop longtemps. « Tu sais qu'à la lumière de la lune tes cheveux, quand il sont comme ça, ressemblent à un tapis d'encre? »

« Tu sais qu'à la lumière de la lune ta voix est toujours aussi agaçante? » répondit le Japonais sur un ton monotone.

« Comme c'est comique, » commenta Lavi avant de pousser légèrement la jambe de Kanda pour retirer la première botte et de la reposer sur le sol. « L'autre. »

« Ce n'était pas sensé être drôle. » Kanda s'exécuta, faisant passer sa jambe derrière le dos du roux afin de permettre à son autre pied, toujours piégé dans son étroite prison, de prendre place sur les cuisses de Lavi.

« Merci d'avoir précisé. Je n'aurais pas remarqué, sinon. » Les mains du roux se remirent à bouger pour continuer leur travail, même s'il n'avait pas l'air enclin à finir aussi vite que possible. « Je dois dire, par contre, que tes mots me blessent profondément. »

« J'ai du mal à te croire, » marmonna le brun, remuant la tête pour l'amener dans une position plus confortable.

« Et tu sais que ton visage est vraiment pâle ? Je veux dire encore plus que d'habitude. C'est un peu comme si ta peau absorbait la lumière de la lune. »

Les yeux de Kanda se rouvrirent brusquement. « Arrête de me regarder, » ordonna-t-il.

Lavi gloussa doucement. « Mais là tout de suite tu es la seule chose dans cette chambre qui vaille la peine d'être regardée. »

« Alors va-t-en comme je te l'ai déjà dit au moins trois fois ! » Le Japonais essaya de dégager sa jambe mais Lavi s'accrocha à la botte presque avec possessivité.

« Du calme, » dit le roux en souriant. « Je vais fermer les yeux, enfin l'œil. Tu vois? »

Kanda lança à l'autre homme un regard sceptique, mais Lavi pouvait difficilement s'en rendre compte puisqu'il avait -fidèle à sa parole- fermé son œil. Le Japonais continua à l'observer quelques secondes mais quand il vit que les mains de Lavi se remettait simplement au travail et que ses paupières demeuraient dans leur position nouvellement acquise, il sembla se détendre de nouveau et ferma aussi les yeux.

« Oh. Hé, on dirait que ma tâche est terminée, » déclara Lavi, l'air légèrement surpris d'avoir réussi à retirer la botte sans trop de difficultés. « Pourquoi tu ne me ferais pas quelques louanges ? J'ai fait du bon boulot là, non? » demanda le roux d'une façon espiègle, tournant la tête pour regarder Kanda, dans l'expectative. Pendant ce temps, il se débarrassa de la seconde botte, la laissant tomber sur le sol.

Kanda ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas immédiatement non plus. L'apprenti Bookman prit apparemment cela pour le signal qu'il pouvait se déplacer légèrement et s'installa simplement entre les jambes du Japonais.

Cela retint tout de suite l'attention de Kanda. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire? » gronda-t-il, ses yeux sombres fixant l'occupant souriant de ce corps.

Lavi offrit à l'autre un petit sourire suggestif pendant que sa main droite parcourait l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'homme furieux. « De quoi ça a _l'air_, selon toi? »

Kanda chassa sans douceur la main de Lavi et tenta de s'asseoir. « Ca a _l'air_ de quelqu'un qui tient à se prendre une raclée ! Putain, y a quoi dans _c'est fini _que t'as pas compris? »

Le porteur de bandana rit simplement et repoussa les épaules du Japonais pour le forcer à se rallonger. « Génial, flanque-moi une raclée si tu veux, ça pourrait rendre les choses entre nous bien plus épicées, tu ne crois pas? »

« Je suis sérieux, » grogna le brun. Ses muscles se tendirent alors que ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

« Oui, tu as déjà dit ça tout à l'heure, » murmura le roux près de la mâchoire de Kanda avant qu'il ne laisse sa langue sortir pour venir lécher la chair pale et appétissante.

La réaction du Japonais suivit sans attendre et il se prépara à donner un coup. Celui-ci fut bloqué au dernier moment par Lavi, qui, ayant toujours l'avantage de la position, fut prompt à réagir. Cependant Kanda s'en arrangea rapidement et leva un genou pour l'enfoncer dans le côté vulnérable du roux. Lavi siffla sous la douleur et se tortilla, ne lâchant pas pour autant le poignet gauche de Kanda qu'il tenait d'une main ferme, immobilisant du même coup la totalité de son bras. Ce n'était pourtant pas le bras droit du Japonais et celui-ci le tendit momentanément dans l'espoir d'atteindre la seule chose qui transformerait cette lutte en sa victoire irrévocable.

Cependant, le plan de Kanda fut honteusement réduit à néant par les mots suivants du roux. « Pas de triche pendant les combats des vrais mecs, Yuu. » Et Lavi poussa ensuite du pied la garde de Mugen et le katana de Kansa fut catapulté hors du lit et s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol.

Cela provoqua les protestations coléreuses du Japonais. « Espèce de minable abruti ! Ne balance pas Mugen comme ça ! »

« Putain, n'exagère pas autant ! » rétorqua Lavi en évitant -au tout dernier moment- un autre des coups de pied de Kanda. « C'est pas comme si elle allait se casser - OUCH ! Merde, ne frappe pas si fort ! »

« Je pensais que tu voulais une raclée, » siffla furieusement le brun à travers ses dents serrées en continuant de lutter pour sa liberté contre un opposant qui semblait résolu à garder le Japonais en place. « Plus épicées, tu te souviens? »

Un œil vert se plissa légèrement. « Bien, dans ce cas… »

La lèvre inférieure de Kanda se remit à saigner lorsqu'il la mordit violemment pour s'empêcher d'hurler quand le coude de Lavi fondit lourdement sur ses côtes déjà mal en point. En pendant que le Japonais se battait visiblement contre les restes de souffrance, le roux eut assez de temps pour attraper et emprisonner l'autre poignet du brun.

« Qu'est-ce… » Kanda haletait bruyamment, la première goutte de sueur luisant sur son front. « Qu'est-ce - bordel ! C'est quoi ton foutu problème? »

L'apprenti Bookman remua juste lentement la tête alors qu'il recouvrait l'autre homme comme une ombre menaçante. « Admets simplement qu'au final on savait tous les deux où cela nous mènerait. Après ta première tentative ratée tu aurais pu me jeter dehors une bonne douzaine de fois mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu veux que je reste, » dit Lavi, puis il ajouta avec encore davantage de conviction. « Vraiment. »

« Pourquoi je voudrais une chose pareille? » siffla le brun, buté et apparemment réticent à rendre les armes et abandonner le combat.

Lavi regardait l'autre droit dans les yeux, son propre œil reflétant une étrange et rare sincérité. « Pour l'instant, parce que je peux te faire oublier le sang, » expliqua-t-il sur un ton bas et éloquent qui portait non seulement du sens mais aussi la promesse de créer une toute nouvelle atmosphère.

La plus petite des étincelles se promenait dans les yeux gris de Kanda. Il resta totalement immobile et, pendant un long moment, le seul son emplissant la pièce fut celui de la respiration irrégulière des deux hommes.

« C'est la dernière fois, » vinrent les mots incolores, accompagnés d'un visage qui n'arborait aucune trace d'émotion lisible.

Le seul œil de jade visible de Lavi brilla simplement pour Kanda et ses lèvres se fendirent du plus petit des sourires. « D'accord. »

**oOo**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Pour les anglophones qui voudraient la lire en VO, je préviens tout de suite qu'il y a des passages que je ne pouvais pas traduire littéralement (genre le « I don't need a soul to fuck Yu » et consœurs, qui ont failli me rendre chèvre). Je pense que vous comprendrez la difficulté de la manœuvre xD

Pour tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour tantulum !

A pluche.


End file.
